


I did not except that

by Rika_Chan12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Trans Nico, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Chan12/pseuds/Rika_Chan12
Summary: Leo plays a childhokd toys and it didn't work like he would have liked it to. Nico just here for the ride.





	I did not except that

It all really started when they brought a fushigi ball they brought. They were schrolling through eBay when they saw it. It was pretty cheap and they never played with one before so they ordered it. About a week later they got it at the camp and brought it into Nico's cabin.

"Holy shit the moment were been waiting for." Leo was beyond excited though Nico himself didnt see the big deal. 

Ok it looked cool from the commercials Leo showed him on YouTube but then again nothing to amazing.

"Babe what are you going on about this for. We could be cuddling and watching stranger things or hello my twenties why play with that" he asked the Latino boy.

Leo turned to look at him with a pout on his lip. He looked like his life depend on this Damn thing. Such a baby.

"But my life dream has been to play this. Come on Neeks just play with it" he was such a whiner.

Nico took the cool ball from his boyfriend and rolled it between his hands. It felt nice and it did look kinda of cool. But it wasnt doing anything.

Come to find out when they read the directions this was a skill ball not a toy.

Well fuck them they thought.

"What the hell was the point of advertising it as a toy when it was meant to played with" Leo said in frustration. 

"Stopped being dramatic you big baby. Lets just see what happens" he took the cool and smooth ball from his hand. He rolled it on his arms to see if float or something. 

But it fell from his hands. And hit the ground with a hard thud. Nico cringed at it as it bounced on the ground.

"Yeah ok let me try" he had a look of hope on his face. Nico couldn't help but giggle at him.

After the course of an half an hour they have up and choose to lay on the bed. They laid there for a while as Leo put his hand on Nico's hip. 

Tender kisses on the lips were exchanged between the two. Making out for a while before Nico pulled back and sat up to give himself a ponytail. Leo twirled his fingers in his hair and smiled.

"Well the ball was a fail by hey at least we spent rime together" he gave that huge crooked grin.

Nico gave a light chuckle and cuddle back with his boyfriend again.


End file.
